A vehicle is mounted with various electronic devices and a battery module which serves as a power supply device obtained by combining a plurality of batteries and which supplies power to the electronic devices. Further, for example, an electric car that runs using an electric motor, a hybrid car that runs using both an engine and an electric motor, or the like is mounted with a battery module 101 serving as a drive source for the electric motor and functioning as the power supply device. The battery module 101 includes a battery group 120 in which a plurality of batteries 102 each having electrode terminals 102A are arranged. The batteries 102 constituting the battery group 120 are electrically connected to each other by a battery connecting assembly 100 (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 7, the battery connecting assembly 100 described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of connecting units 110 connected to one another in a left-right direction (X-arrow direction). The plurality of connecting units 110 each include a connecting member 103 connecting the electrode terminals 102A of the adjacent batteries 102, a voltage detection terminal 104 overlapped on and connected to the connecting member 103, a housing portion 105 housing the connecting member 103 and the voltage detection terminal 104, and a groove-like wire routing portion 107 connected to the housing portion 105, in which one end side of a not illustrated voltage detection line whose other end is connected to the voltage detection terminal 104 is housed.
A cover 105B connected, through a hinge 105A, to a side surface of the housing portion 105 on an opposite side of the wire routing portion 107 is integrally formed with the housing portion 105. The cover 105B has a size that can cover the housing portion 105 and the wire routing portion 107. A cover lock 108 formed in the cover 105B and a cover lock receiving portion 109 formed in the wire routing portion 107 are elastically engaged with each other, whereby the cover 105B is retained in a state of covering the housing portion 105 and the wire routing portion 107.